


The Hidden Truth

by zoellick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack I guess, M/M, i don't really know..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy had a secret that no one dared to find out. Until Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry felt his heartbeat rising at he looked at Malfoy. He was sat down, posture perfectly straight, drumming his fingers against the table. “Um,” he started, his voice shaking a little, “C-can I call you Draco?” Malfoy snapped his head around, brow furrowed. Harry met his gaze anxiously, knowing he shouldn’t have asked.

“No,” Malfoy said somewhat coldly and Harry looked down, nodding ever so slightly. He should have guessed, it wasn’t as if him and Malfoy were friends, and he didn’t think they ever would be. Not now, anyway. But, Harry was shocked as Malfoy continued to speak. “No you cannot call me Draco,” he said, “But you _can_ call me Dracko.”

Harry’s grin spread across his face. He’d never been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my good friend, Aleena.
> 
> edit: shout out to Gael

Dracko was feeling slightly worried. He had been dating Harry for several months and he felt it was getting serious. They were both laying on Dracko’s bed in the Manor, the sun was just barely beginning to rise, but Dracko had another confession to make.

“Harry,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing a little. He wanted to back out, to not tell Harry anything, but he had to. If not for himself, then for Harry. When Harry asked what was bothering him, Dracko sat up. “Let me start from the beginning.”

*

Dracko remembered his summer after the war with extraordinary detail. Deciding to escape the Manor and all the sadness that it resembled, he travelled abroad. To say Dracko was excited would be an understatement, he had never been abroad and he was about to experience it first hand, on his own. Spain was a pleasant country; he soon came to realise. He enjoyed the sun beating down on his back, and if he got too hot, he could slip into the cool, crisp water.

It was there that he met Enrique.

He was older than him, by about five years. But it didn’t matter, he was handsome and charming and showed Dracko the right way to live. He taught Dracko that he shouldn’t live by fear, but he shouldn’t suppress his emotions. Honestly, Dracko found it far too easy to fall for him.

For the rest of the holiday, Dracko stayed with him, experiencing the world as Enrique did. Tasting exotic foods, sailing, travelling and indulging in the most glorifying sex.

He loved it when Enrique would push everything off of the desk for them to have pure, hot, bliss.

However, when Dracko returned to Britain, the spark had died out. So, the relationship drew to a quick close.

*

Dracko looked at Harry, with a small, sheepish grin, hoping it would distract Harry. Either it worked exceptionally well, or Harry wasn’t too fussed with his confession.

Harry nipped Dracko’s ear and whispered, “Well if I’d known you were into that,”

Immediately, the desk was cleared and Dracko’s back was replaced on top.

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this seriously, I guess


End file.
